Whitest Lace of Light
by Manjula
Summary: Graduated from Hogwarts after the downfall of Lord Voldemort, Draco and Hermione see each other for the first time in a year. They are somewhat friends having grown a bond their last year but I believe soon they will find something else. PG13 for language


**Whitest Lace of Light**  
_by Manjula_

**Disclaimer:** My first and last disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns all characters used in this book. Some of my own fictional characters will be used in it as well, you may not use my fictional character in your fanfiction. Plot is mine, you cannot change it. Please do not use my own plot for your story, be creative and do something that isn't used in each fanfiction that I read.  
  


**Prologue**

It was the summer of June 9, a full year has gone by since the defeat of Voldemort. Of course, Harry Potter defeated him, with the help of many other wizards and witches. A week after was their graduation. Seven glorious years spent at Hogwarts all ended that day. But atleast they left with minds full of magic.  
  
The graduation was very sorrowful. Many people died during the attack on Voldemort, so the houses all around wept. Hermione Granger tried to control herself but it was extremely hard; she ended up crying with them. The graduation was really more of a thank-you to all those who fought Voldemort. Dumbledore made his speech, as well as the other professors. Then it was time for the Head Girl and Head Boy to make speeches.  
  
Back in their fifth year, everyone thought Harry Potter would make prefect and Head Boy, but surprisingly, Ron made Prefect. He didn't however, make Head Boy, Draco Malfoy did. All around Hogwarts, rumor had it that his father paid Dumbledore to make him Head Boy. And it angered Draco so much that people would think that of him, but no one knew, no one except Hermione. She knew it because he told her.  
  
When chosen Head Boy/Head Girl, you got your own room in your dormitory. Hermione loved it, finally time for herself. She and Draco would have to occasionally set up meetings in the Library for events. During those meetings, Draco and Hermione grew some sort of a bond. They weren't romantically bonded, it was more of a trusting friendship. Since Draco's father was a deatheater, it was hard for him having to be friends with a muggle. Lucius could've come any second and killed Hermione. But he didn't.  
  
In fact, Lucius died near Christmas time. Voldemort wasn't pleased with some of his deatheaters, like Lucius, because they had or let their children commune with muggles. January through March were very hard for Draco. Hermione tried to help him as best she could, but she always felt it was her fault for Lucius' death. She thought Draco might've thought the same thing because he would never talk to her eye to eye, or even say much for the matter.  
  
But back to the speeches, Hermione went first, as the saying goes "Ladies first". There was many clapping and cheering, loudest from the Gryffindors, well mostly Ron and Harry after her speech. She quickly brushed a tear from the high of her cheekbone with the back of her hand, and sat with the other Gryffindors. Then it was Draco's turn.  
  
Everyone was silent. They knew who his father was, but Draco didn't seem to notice. He held his head up high and walked to the front of the podium. His speech was similiar to Hermione, except he added interhouse relationships. Everyone was so preoccupied by beating the house they never realized true friends, and he mentioned a good friend in Gryffindor. Hermione smiled when he glanced at her.  
  
Cheers erupted from all Houses when he was finished. Some people were even _crying_, Hermione was one of them.  
  
So all that was a year ago. Harry became an Auror and part-time Quidditch player. Ron went into professional Quidditch, and Hermione was now a scientist working in a research lab. Draco was in the Ministry of Magic, working his way to the top. 

**Chapter 1**  
_Celebration_

A mumuring crowd of witches and wizards settled on the streets of Diagon Alley awaiting the speaker. It was a beautiful sunny day, everyone was cheerfully talking about their day or what they expect to hear for this celebration. Today was June 9, exactly a year from Voldemort's defeat, it was a special day that would be celebrated every year.  
  
Hermione stood fumbling her fingers with her robes by a store. Everyone was crowded on the streets and she couldn't see anyone she knew. So she decided to wait on the porch in case she saw someone from the Lab or Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione Granger was a full grown 18 (turning 19 in 3 months) year old girl. She had long, loose, wavy chestnut brown hair that fell almost midway back. Standing at 5'4", she had a nice figure. She wasn't average sized, maybe 5 pounds skinnier, but still she was a beauty. Her skin slightly tan from being in the sun, made her look Spanish. She was wearing long dark green velvet robes and dark eyeliner that brought out her big chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Searching for a familiar redhead or messy black hair in the crowd was hard. It seemed like everyone from Europe had come for this special event! She saw Fleur Delacour gliding through the crowd, for a girl in her early 20's she still looked young and gorgeous. Looking farther down she saw a girl with long red hair making her way through the crowd, towards Hermione.  
  
"Ginny!" called Hermione towards the red head. Ginny made a final push through the crowd, sighed heavily then put a smile on her face.  
  
"Ah, 'Mione! I haven't seen you in ages... you never visit the burrow anymore!" she exclaimed with a tight hug.  
  
"Gin...I .... can't .... breathe..." she finally managed to say, then laughed when Ginny pulled back. "I've been really busy at the Lab, you wouldn't believe all the new research we have, it's brilliant! Oh, how are Ron and Harry? Are they here? Did they come yet?" As Hermione asked these last two questions she was pressing her fingers with her thumb.  
  
"Calm down Hermione," giggled Ginny, "They just came but were bombarded with fans. My brothers and I tried backing them away but they've gone mad! Look at this..." she pushed back the sleeve of her robe and showed all the scratches she got from the raving fans. Hermione winced, "You'd think animals could behave better."  
  
"Yes I would..." she murmured looking at her arm until Ginny pulled down the sleeve of it when Hermione was about to tell her about infections. "Well I do hope they get here soon, I've been waiting for ages on this porch just looking for a hint of red or Harry's messy hair," said Hermione snapping back to her senses, looking around the crowd again. Ginny nodded.  
  
"People from all over Europe apparated here. Also some people from Asia." Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?" Ginny nodded again.  
  
"My mum told me before we apparated. She wants us to stick together and not get lost in the crowd..." Ginny looked towards the high stage in front of the crowd, "Look! There's my brothers! Harry must be under his invisible cloak." Hermione saw them and almost squealed with delight. Grabbing Ginny's hand, she said quickly,  
  
"Let's hurry and go to them before they look for us." Pushing into the crowd, occasionally saying "Excuse me! Op, I'm so sorry!" whenever she bumped too hard or stepped on someone's foot, they headed for the Weasleys and Harry.  
  
_Just a few more pushes...I think I see Ron whispering to Harry..but, wait...Is that..?_ thought Hermione as she gazed at a tall blonde man on the other side of the stage. The man had a long, sharp, handsome face and was very muscular, as his dark green/almost black robes defined some arm muscles through them. Hermione peered closer and she knew it was him. _Draco_.  
  
She felt her heart do a funny flop and she felt afraid to speak. It was like her heart weighed a ton and something was caught in her throat. This used to always happen whenever she saw him at Hogwarts. But this was the first time she had seen him in almost a year. The last time she saw him was shortly a few months after graduation when she went to the ministry to deposit her research papers. He was talking with another wizard and looked so radiant that she couldn't help but stare. She doubted he even gave her one glance.   
  
But here he is again, looking even better and focused on the crowd.  
  
"Hermione!" someone tugged Hermione's hand. She almost forgot she was with Ginny.  
  
"Oh! Sorry ... I ... thought I saw someone I knew.." together they made through the crowd and finally reached the Weasleys.  
  
She was immediately welcomed with a bunch of hugs and "We've missed you's". It was like a seeing a family you never knew you had. Ron had grown much taller, surprisingly. Hermione felt like a child when standing next to him.  
  
"So 'Mione, how's work? You never come to the burrow!" Both Hermione and Ginny laughed when Ron said this. Just earlier Ginny said almost the same thing, those Weasley's were very much alike.  
  
"It's quite well, though I been really busy...so I couldn't visit you all. See, I've been doing research on animal instinct incapability for humans. You see, at first we were cavemen, well many people believe we have evolved from apes since they have 99% same human DNA and can do many things we do, but that's not the subject. See, having no electricity and many household products ages then we had to invent survival needs. Usually they relied on their instinct to tell them of things. As in...hearing and tastes and such sorts. What _I'm_ trying to figure out is if we actually had animal instincts. If we were ever able to commune with animals. One fact is that cows--"  
  
"Alright, alright! I get it Mione...no need to go into detail, sheesh," exclaimed Ron, obviously bored of what Hermione does, "How is this work fun? All you do is make theories...you want to know what's a fun profession? **Quidditch**! You wouldn't believe all the cool people me and Harry met--"  
  
"It's Harry and I," quickly corrected Hermione, "And work isn't all fun and games Ron. Work is supposed to be challenging and a responsibility."  
  
"But Quidditch _is_ challenging!" started Ron, "first you have to make sure your broom is up-to-date, then you have to..."  
  
"Enough bickering you two," interrupted Mrs. Weasley in her motherlike manner, "Aren't you both _adults_ now?"  
  
"Mum, I thought you _knew_. I'm 19 and Hermione is _18_ and we've both graduated from _Hogwarts_," said Ron as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.  
  
"Hermione," someone whispered in her ear. She jumped a little and looked around bewildered, but came back to her senses when she realized it was Harry's voice.  
  
"Harry?" she muttered under her breath, peering from the corner of her eyes to make sure no one heard her.  
  
"Yes it's me Hermione! I haven't seen you in ages. Listen, I can't talk to you now so hold down your excitement--"  
  
"Oh yeah like I'd really be excited to see you," Hermione said sarcastically outloud. A few Weasleys turned their heads looking questionably at her and she coughed "Harry" They nodded understandbly.  
  
"Dumbledore will come and make his speech and I will make an appearance. After that everyone will be celebrating and distracted and all of us can talk." She nodded. Suddenly there was a hush around the crowd. She looked onto the stage and saw Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling under his half-moon spectacles as always.  
  
"Greetings witches and wizards. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," loud cheers erupted at once when he said 'Dumbledore'. He was well-known for being the only one Voldemort ever feared. "As you all know, a year ago, some students of mine journeyed out of Hogwarts into the city, to find," there was a pause, "Lord Voldemort." Whispers from all through the crowd went in the street, even though he had been dead for a year, people still feared he would return. Hermione made a snort and crossed her arms. _He's **dead**,_ she thought, _Deceased, departed, no more, gone, extinct, spiritless, wasted..._  
  
Dumbledore continued his speech for about 10-20 more minutes until it finally came to the point where he was about to present Harry Potter.  
  
"That special student who defended himself against Voldemort in his first year, killed the balisik in his second, repelled dementors in his third," so on and so forth, "I may now present you, with the conqueror of the deceased Lord Voldemort," the crowd was whispering excitedly and a lot of people were moving to get a better look, "Mr. Harry Potter" he said simply. Harry appeared out of thin air as crowds ripped out triumphant and joyous cheers of gratitude.  
  
Hermione jumped up and down like she just saw a rockstar and was clapping and cheering with the crowd. Ron was punching his fist in the air yelling, "GO HARRY!!!" Pausing for a second, Hermione looked at Draco. Draco was looking at Harry with no expression on his face, his arms were crossed and he simply stood there, no applauding, no cheering. Turning back to Harry, who was grinning lopsidedly at the crowd, one hand stuffed in his pocket, the other waving, Hermione could see why Draco wasn't cheering. Draco did help Harry with a lot of Dark magic and he wasn't mentioned in Dumbledore's speech.  
  
She looked back at the crowd who were still cheering and loudly, but slowly clapped along, keeping a big grin on her face. Draco deserved credit as well, this whole celebration wasn't dedicated to just _Harry_.  
  
Slowly, the crowds cheers started to die down as Harry began to speak. He re-told his encounter with Voldemort as he had atleast 100 times the past year. But even though people may have heard him on the radio or read about it in the Daily Prophet, they still listened in awe. Somehow, Hermione couldn't watch Harry.   
  
Her eyes always drifted towards Draco every now and then. He just looked so handsome and much more mature than ever. Any girl would be lucky to have him _talk_ to her.  
  
_What am I saying?_ she thought as she forced her eyes to watch Harry, _This is **Draco**, my **friend**. I shouldn't be thinking like this._  
  
Hermione remembered one time she had feelings for Harry back in the fifth year and Harry didn't have the slightest clue. Then somehow she was fond of _Ron_. What in blazes what she thinking of liking Ron! But now she thinks of Ron as just a protective older brother. She just couldn't bear fancying a close friend, but can't say the same for Draco.  
  
Even though Draco taunted her throughout six years attending Hogwarts, she always had a crush on him. She thought for sure she would have hated him forever when back in fourth year he enlarged her teeth, but she could never hate him. He had some sort of power that would make Hermione love him forever.  
  
_Did I just say love? No...no I didn't._ Suddenly flashbacks of Draco and her during Seventh Year swarmed through her head. The time when Draco first held her hand in Hogsmeade when they were shopping for the Halloween Feast. When Draco smiled at her for the first time and gave her a hug for the christmas presents (which was a black journal and a very large brown book) she had bought him. Hermione still had the gift Draco bought her. Crookshanks had run away back in Sixth Year and hadn't been found since, so Hermione was very ecstatic with Draco's gift. He had bought her a one of a kind black kitten that had light crystal blue eyes and a white paw.  
  
It must have cost a fortune for him, but he didn't mind at all. Hermione sometimes felt ashamed since her presents weren't in comparison for what Draco had gotten her. Hermione named the cat Deigh. At first it was just the letter "D" for Draco, but she spelt it differently.  
  
But back to her memories, Draco had never kissed her, but there were times when she felt they were about to. On New Years Eve, Hermione stayed at Hogwarts since she wanted to cherish her last months there, and Draco had stayed too. Draco and her snuck into the Quidditch Pitch, after McGonogall strictly told the students that they can only go on the front lawn to view the firework display, and watched the fireworks luminate the castle. She could of sworn if she hadn't of looked away from him it would've happened. She regretted that day, she thought she might have been able to express her feelings then, but she never did.  
  
She was abrupted from her thoughts from screaming mixed cheering and claps. Harry's speech was over, finally. Ron pulled her by the elbow so they could join the rest of the Weasleys and Harry in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  


*** * * * ***

"...And Krum was gaining on Harry...but Tanner, the Beater I told you about, swooshed down in front of him and BANG, a bludger flew at Krum straight in the nose, _again_..." continued Ron with another Quidditch story to everyone at the table. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were sitting at a round table in the Leaky Cauldron, drinking Butterbeer. They were all talking about what's been going on for the past year and had loads to say.  
  
Normally, Hermione would have loved this but she already heard enough and wanted to talk to different people on her mind, which was Draco. She saw him sitting at a small square table on the other side of the room, where it was unseenable at the round table, with two others wizards talking nonchalantly.  
  
"You know," interrupted Hermione as Ron was demonstrating the Quidditch game with his hands being the broomstick and items on the table be quaffles and bludgers and making sound effects as well, "I just saw someone I knew from the Lab and need to discuss something ... it will only be a few minutes, hope you all don't mind."  
  
They all nodded understandbly, Ginny looked as if she might of wanted to come but Hermione left immediately towards the other side of the room. She slowed down and turned into a corrider towards the Ladies room to check how she looked.   
  
_I guess I look alright..._ she thought as she walked out and started towards Draco's table. He was holding a mug of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet, the two wizards he was with earlier had left already. _Good_ thought Hermione. She didn't want to talk to him when he was busy, and he looked bored at the moment. _Maybe this was a bad idea. What if he still doesn't forgive me? He never said it was my fault about his father's death but...Oh get a hold of yourself, Hermione! Be calm, don't overeact or say anything stupid._  
  
"H-hello Draco," said Hermione as she approached his empty table. He didn't say anything but looked straight into her eyes. Those piercing yet pretty gray eyes of his always made Hermione want to melt. He gave a slight nod and a "Hello" and turned back to reading the Prophet. _He doesn't want to talk I suppose._ Hermione's heart dropped, so low it weighed atleast a ton.  
  
"I guess you're busy," she said looking at the floor and pulling her hair behind one of her ears, "I'll... talk with you later then..." Hermione gave a small smile, and quickly turned around to start walking back to the table. _I suppose it wasn't the right time?_  
  
"Oh I'm not busy," Draco said, getting up walking towards her. Hermione blinked a lot just to make sure she heard him right, _so there was hope_. She turned around, smiling almost. "It's rather stuffed up in here, care to take a walk outside?" Now Hermione smiled brightly.  
  
"Alright," Hermione couldn't care if Harry and Ron were all waiting for her, she was with Draco and that's all that mattered as of now.  
  


*** * * * ***

"So then I thought I might as well come, see people back from Hogwarts," completed Draco. He was telling Hermione about his job, what he had been doing the past year and why he came. He didn't really want to tell, but Hermione insisted since she already told practically everything and was interested in what they did in the Ministry.  
  
And there they were, walking around Diagon Alley and it was getting darker. When they left the Leaky Cauldron, it was around 5, now it was 8 and pretty soon the sky would be black by 9.  
  
"You weren't cheering as much as I thought you would when Potter came," said Draco. Hermione could feel her cheeks heat up, hopefully he wouldn't notice the pink tinge. _So he was watching me...how could I have not noticed? I did stare at him a lot..._  
  
"Well I was ecstatic at first, I hadn't seen him in a very long time, you know? But then I started thinking and it wasn't _entirely_ him who defeated Voldemort. Well, I know he did defeat him, but, he had loads of help. I don't even know _why_ they only got him to make his speech. He barely even acknowledged those who did help him, even though he might've before. But this is different!" Hermione could feel the heat rising, "People from all over Europe were here! Did you know people even came from Asia? It's mad that he and Dumbledore only did the speeches. Bunch of ludicrous.  
  
" They could've atleast have gotten _me_ to make a little speech. I know it's sounds selfish, but how would Harry get all those spells done without me forcing him to practice? And you; _you_ helped him with the Dark magic! It would've been hopeless if you hadn't. And also Flitwick--"  
  
"I get it Hermione," laughed Draco. He was easily amused at how she could get so fed up about Potter not crediting people. Hermione put her hands down, one hand which was pointing at the third finger on her other, and calmed down a bit, then laughed as well.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, "Got a bit carried away..." Draco shrugged.  
  
"You've done it before, remember at Hogwarts? We were window shopping in Hogsmeade during Christmas to decorate Hogwarts and you kept getting angry at me since it was freezing cold." He grinned at this memory. Hermione gave a snort of laughter.  
  
"Well _no one_ in their bloody **mind** would want to go 'window shopping' of all times except _you_," she poked him with a finger in the chest then laughed, "Though now it sounds funny."  
  
"Hermione?" called someone from down the road. She paused, _Oh no! Ron...Harry...oh what am I going to tell them?_. She turned around casually and waved a hand.  
  
"Hello Ron," she said with uncertainty, nonetheless still smiling.  
  
"Mione where have you been? You told us you were meeting that Lab guy who works with you and 'it would be a few minutes'," mimicked Ron. Draco raised his eyebrows, while Hermione was trying to look as if what she said was the truth, "And you've been gone for three hours!"  
  
"Yes..." Hermione was trying to think of something to say, "I-er, you see I did, but then I saw Draco," she gestured a hand towards him, "And you know I haven't seen him in a year so I thought I might chat with him for a while."  
  
"Awhile? You call 3 hours AWHILE?" said an angered Ron. Even though people assumed him and Draco were friends, deep inside they still hated each other's guts. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"I've been with your family and Harry all day, Ron! It's only fair I see other people that I know. If you don't mind, I'd like to spend some more time with Draco, we still have alot of catching up to do." Ron looked absolutely bewildered.  
  
"Fine, see you later," he gritted through his teeth and stalked off. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, _That was fast_ and turned towards Draco who still looked utterly amused.  
  
"What?" she asked. Draco shook his head.  
  


*** * * * ***

Hermione and Draco were sitting on a bench together near the stage where Dumbledore spoke. Once again, people crowded up the streets waiting for the final event. It was 9 PM and they have been talking and walking around meeting other people. They once stopped by the Ice Cream Parlor to grab a quick snack. Now, they were just waiting for the firework display.  
  
"Remember when we snuck out onto the Quidditch Pitch to watch on New Years?" asked Hermione. Her head was on Draco's shoulder and they were holding hands. She wasn't exactly sure how they got into that position but no one was complaining.  
  
"Mmhmm," murmured Draco. Hermione raised her head and saw Draco staring at the stars into oblivion.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly. Draco shook his head and smiled at her.  
  
"Nothing important," she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder and watched the stars as well, feeling his cheek rest on the top of her head. Right then she felt as if she were in heaven. Never had she imagined, well yes she had before, that they would actually be seated like this. But here they were, just waiting for the fireworks. To any couple, they might've of looked very much in love.  
  
"I wonder," asked Hermione after a long pause, "if there is anything beyond the stars. I know I may sound like a child, but have you ever wondered if there were anything...past the stars...the planets...galaxies...just something waiting." She could feel Draco's thumb brushing against her hand.  
  
"My mother used to tell me stories, when I was little, about a Heaven and angels. It might sound unbelievable but she told me that ...when you die, you will be broughten up by angels and into a kingdom filled with riches and happiness. I later found out about Christianity and that there was just one God. Do you follow that faith?"  
  
Hermione wasn't exactly sure how to answer this. Of course she had always been a Christian up until she recieved the Hogwarts letter. It was then she realized she didn't know what to follow, but would occasionally say a prayer or two.  
  
"I don't know...I have before, but I guess witchcraft got the better half of me. How about you? Do you believe?"  
  
"Sometimes," was all he replied. This surprised Hermione, with all those crude comments he could conjure up during school she thought he could as well be the devil himself. After a few long moments of silence, he said one more thing, "My father used to hate it when mother talked about it. I never understood till now. He was an Anti-Christ."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione in a small voice. It must have been awful to watch our father abuse your mother just for preaching about biblical things. Squeezing his hand slightly, "I'm sorry," was the best sympathy she could do then.  
  
"It was nothing unusual, they always argued...fought..." Hermione nodded understandingly. Draco had told her before about family problems. And now, he was openly talking to her about his dead father. "I think everything is right for once in the world."  
  
"Me too," Hermione agreed, only half understanding. She thought of two ways he meant that, and the one she was thinking of was the scenario they were in.  
  
A minute later the buzzing crowd was abrupted by explosive noises in the air. Fireworks. Now everyone was just frozen, watching as the little light shot into the sky and exploded into a million extravagant more lights. The beautiful colors and designs of the fireworks were truly breathtaking. Hermione was eagerly watching, eyes fully wide and alert at each firework.  
  
Occasionally, Draco or she would point into a certain section of the sky to make a comment out of them. Though the loud gunlike shots kept bursting through the night sky, it was a wonderful show. 100 fireworks must have been lighted that night, because a loud smoke cloud drifted away, exposing the starry night once more.  
  
Hermione stood up as other people starting moving downwards, most likely to their rent in the Leaky Cauldron or the way back to muggleworld.  
  
"I better be going, it's really late." Draco gradually stood up too as well and nodded.  
  
"We should do this again sometime," he stated smiling. Hermione grinned.  
  
"But we wouldn't have anything to talk about--"  
  
"_I_ wouldn't have anything to talk about. I told you about my past year practically this whole time; I'd really like to hear about what you've been doing," he interrupted.  
  
"You'll probably be bored with my profession. After all it isn't anything exciting and not much to talk about."  
  
"Assistant Minister of Magic wasn't the most fascinating thing you've heard, was it?"  
  
"It was quite interesting actually..."  
  
"And I'm sure yours is just as interesting, who knows? Maybe more." Draco always knew how to persuade her.  
  
"Ah well, I best get heading off then...I have work first thing next morning." He nodded understandingly. They gave a friendly hug good-bye and Draco included a kiss on her cheek before she apparated back to her apartment.  
  
---  
  
**A/N:** Just telling you; this story won't be like sex sex and sex, to all you fluffy readers. Yes there will be some scenes in LATER chapters, but you won't see any as of now. I don't like rushing into things, and stories that rush into things just ruin it. My chapters will be long, some segments boring, but all in the plot; this chapter will most likely be the longest due to the Prologue, unless I suddenly get the urge to write another lengthy chapter. The characters are still developing so you won't see much in the first few chapters, just a lot of flashbacks maybe. Keep in mind that the graduated Hogwarts students are 17-18, still teenagers and not fully adults.

There will be angsty chapters; I'm good at making people cry, so if you feel like crying read this story till you find one chapter that's full of angst. I'm trying to keep these A/N's short; **Reviews are most welcome**


End file.
